Entities (e.g., merchants, service providers, etc.) offer items (i.e., goods, services, etc.) for acquisition (i.e., sale, rent, lease, etc.) by customers. To understand what items an entity has available for acquisition, the entity may maintain an inventory of the items. In some examples, the entity may accomplish this via a computerized system that tracks inventory and provides point-of-sale functionality. The inventory may indicate a quantity of a particular item the entity has available. In some examples, the computerized system may be used to provide reports regarding sales and inventory. Accordingly, the entity may be able to determine whether it needs to order more of a particular item and/or the entity can understand inventory losses (e.g., due to theft of items, misplacing items, damage to items, etc.).
In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items or features. Moreover, multiple instances of the same part are designated by a common prefix separated from the instance number by a dash. The drawings are not to scale.